Longing Love
by coley1648
Summary: This story is based on the 2nd x-men movie. Rouge is now 18 years old and still with Bobby, her boyfriend for the last two years, they seemd to be happy, or so she thought. Then she develops a strong attraction to Bobby's bestfriend Pyro (real name John).
1. Default Chapter

I do not own x-men the movie. This is my first story so go easy on me guys ! Sorry if the beginning is kind of crappy guys, I promise it will get better !

**Chapter One **

Rouge was the kinda of girl that always wanted to belong, she always had a problem belonging at her old school, in her old home. Now everything is different and she couldn't be more happier. She has matured since she was bought to her new home, her new school and her new life. The people that made this all possible consist of a great team of mutants, they have been everything to her. This school that she goes to is not for everyone, it is for the most gifted, the mutants as humans might call them. The person that has most helped her to become the person that she is today, would be her loving boyfriend Bobby. She and Bobby have been together for the last two and a half years, Rouge couldn't be more happier, but lately Bobby hasn't been himself and she's worried about him. He seems to snap at her more and more, everyone has been noticing the change in Bobby, but sadly no one has had the guts to say anything. Rouge just needed to talk to him. She decided to catch him after their last class of the day.

"Bobby" Rouge called out to him as she left the classroom.

Bobby turned around slowly. He gave her a warm smile and walked towards her. Rouge sighed with relief at least he wasn't in one of his moods, she thought.

"Hey babe, what's up ?" Bobby said with a grin.

"Bobby we need to talk about something that has been bothering me lately" Rouge said as she prepared herself for what he was going to say back to her.

Bobby looked at her for a moment and then put on one of his caring faces that he makes when he truly is sorry.

"Sure why don't we go sit over there." he said as he pointed to a bench out on the school grounds.

Rouge nodded and they headed out to the bench.Bobby sat next to her and let her explain that she was getting worried about him, because of his attitude towards her lately.

Bobby looked at her for a moment and then turned away from her because he had started to cry.

"Listen Rouge, I have had a lot on my mind lately and I'm really sorry that I hadn't been the best to you" He said with great difficultly through his tears.

He hugged her and held her for a long time. Rouge couldn't remember when the last time Bobby had hugged her for so long. It felt to be in his arms again. They don't have many affectionate moments like the one she had experienced, not because they didn't want to be close but because Rouge's gift won't allow her to be too close to him. Her power is the power to "borrow" other mutants powers and use them as her own. The only way her power works is if she touches the mutants. When she does this she usually hurts the mutants pretty badly. When she touches humans she can kill them. Rouge and Bobby work though this problem though, Rouge wears gloves Bobby uses his powers (which consist of the ability to make things turn to ice and have things become cold) when he is kissing her, so that he doesn't get hurt. They have made it a priority to make their relationship work, can they keep it ?


	2. Kind words and Brown eyes

1I do not own any part of the x-men the movie I wish wink wink I could be pretty frickin rich right now guys ! Anyhoo here's the next chapter of the story I think its better than the first chapter. I like it hehe ! Great updates guys ! Thanks so much keep it up!

Rouge woke up the next morning to find a note attached to her bed stand from Bobby. He asked her to meet him during her free period of the day. Rouge still felt a high of happiness form yesterday. "Today is finally Friday !" as she said this she smiled to her self. Tonight she and Bobby would go to their regular spot at the dance club, only open to mutant student sixteen and up, every Friday on the lowest level of the school. Rouge quickly put on a cute burgundy long sleeve shirt with a pair of her favorite jeans and boots, her last touches were her famous gloves and some make-up. She headed off to her first class of the day, History. Most of the people in her class hated history, she couldn't blame them she didn't mind it but it wasn't her favorite class either. She wouldn't have any classes with Bobby until the of the day. Storm's (her history teacher) voice drifted in and out as Rouge day dreamed. She was trying so hard to stay awake, then all of a sudden something snapped her back awake completely, John (a.k.a.: Pyro) had thrown a massive fire ball at the world map and watched it fall to ash with a smile on his face. John had always been the class clown. Storm sighed this had not been the first time John had played with fire, John was wearing her patience. Storm sent him down to Professor X and continued with the lesson. The class could hear John's uncontrollable laughter all the way down the hall. Rouge could swear that she saw a glimmer of disappointment in Storm's eyes. Rouge could still hear everyone's muffled laughter by the end of class. Rouge was laughing as well, but she also was annoyed. "Sometimes that kid really pisses me off !"she said out loud only half serious. In the end she joins her classmates with a good laugh.. Finally the bell rings, and Rouge meets Bobby near his dorm room. Bobby greets her with a hug and an icy kiss on the cheek..

"So we're still on for tonight ?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Rouge says rather bluntly. They stand awkwardly in front of each other for what seems to be forever. Rouge starts to worried. "Please don't let him be in a bad mood tonight !" she thinks to her self. Then out of nowhere she feels someone pushing her away from Bobby.

"Excuse me people, but if your going to stare at each other in awkward silence do it somewhere else !" Rouge recognized this voice to John's. Rouge remembered that John was Bobby's roommate and she knew him as Bobby's best friend. She turned to see John's annoyed look on his face and mumbled a quick goodbye to Bobby and said that she would see him tonight. "Wow was that awkward or what !" she thought to herself. Hopefully Bobby would warm up by tonight. She looked at her watch, she only had three hours until she met up with him at the club. She walked back to her room feeling grim, but this all changed when she saw her best friend and roommate Gina walk though their Bathroom wall to greet her (you can guess her power). They hugged briefly and then Rouge spilled everything to her about Bobby. When she was done she looked at Gina for a reaction.

"Maybe you guys should call it quits for a while, take a little break !" she offered looking concerned.

"Oh no! I couldn't do that !" Rouged said almost shocked that Gina would purpose such a crazy idea. I mean she loved Bobby, and Bobby loved her, at least she thought that he did, he did love her right ?

"Don't be stupid Rouge!" she said to herself almost laughing at her crazy thoughts about Bobby. Gina was still standing there. "Come on!" Gina said with a mischievous smile on her face. She grabbed Rouge by the hand and lead her to the bathroom. "We are going to make you look extra gorgeous tonight !" Gina said excitedly. An hour later it was finally time to go. Rouge glanced at herself on the mirror, she had to admit, she looked _good _tonight. Her hair was straightened and the distinctive white piece was gleaming in the light. She had a lot more make-up on than usual but it still looked good, without her looking like a whore. she had on a cute forest green shirt with a jean skirt and black boots. She was ready to go, and she and Gina went down together. She spotted Bobby at their regular seat, she went over to him and gave him a kiss. He looked at her in amazement, he smiled and moved over so that he could sit next to her. Their whole group of friends were there too and they all looked in amazement, including John. A few hours of dancing, talking, and a little bit of drinking went by and then Rouge and Gina decided they wanted to leave, Rouge wanted to go find Bobby to say goodbye to him, they had parted a little over an hour ago. She found Bobby and he wasn't in his best condition, the alcohol that one of his friends had snuck in was taking affect. This really stumped Rouge because she wasn't used to seeing him drunk, let alone drinking. She went to help him up from his seat, but he pushed her away, and mumbled something. She didn't know what to do, he started making insults about her and about the way she looked and about her hair, the way he hated that stupid white stripe in it. Rouge started to cry. Why was Bobby doing this to her ?! She ran away from the crowed and out of the club. John who surprisingly wasn't drunk ran after her.

"Rouge wait up !" he said he called after her.

"What !" she yelled as she stopped abruptly.

"Listen, Bobby didn't mean what he said back there, he just hasn't been himself lately."

Rouge smiled at this, at least she wasn't the only one that had been seeing his mood swings, although she found it odd to be talking to John about this she still liked the company.

"I know he hasn't been himself, I don't know what has gotten into him lately !" she said with a sigh.

"I know." he said

"Well thank you for calming me down, I just got really mad with what Bobby said to me and all." She said

"No problem, anytime !" he said with a half laugh.

She smiled and started to walk away. Then she heard him call her.

"By the way Rouge, I don't think your ugly at all, and I like your white stripe in your hair, it makes you unique" fully meaning what he said.

"Thanks !" Rouge said back to him as her face turned red from such a sweet compliment, Bobby never complimented her anymore, even when he was sober.

She started her long walk back to her dorm and took one last glance at John, she couldn't help but think of those beautiful brown eyes, that almost looked as though they could see right through her, like they could tell all the secrets she held tightly inside her, where she hid everything. She couldn't believe she was falling for John, the class clown, the trouble maker, and the best friend of her Boyfriend of three years.


	3. warm moment

**1Hey every one ! Please PLEASE ! don't kill me from not writing in a long time, sorry guys ! Thanks for the reviews keep them comin ! I'm sure this chapter will make up for lost time !**

Rouge awoke the next morning, well by time she woke up it was actually afternoon. She got in late last night and quite frankly didn't mind the extra hours of sleep. She lazily put on some clothes and headed down to the main kitchen for some breakfast. As she began to eat her scrambled eggs she saw Bobby in the corner of her eye. She got up quickly and started to walk out of the room, but not before he saw her, he started to run towards her and she started to pace faster. She was not about to talk to him now, not after the incident from last night, but it was too late he caught up to her and cornered her. "Rouge I need to talk to you..."

"Well I don't need to talk to you" she said back to him fiercely. He gave her that look that meant that he was truly sorry. She wouldn't let him win this one. He took her hand, she failed to move it away from his firm grip. "I wasn't my self last night Rouge" he said sadly. "You got that right buddy!" she scoffed. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sick of this Bobby, I'm sick of your hurtful words and your mean glares, when your drunk, it's like I don't even know you !" She said with a tremble in her voice. She quietly leaned into him and he took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. She quickly glanced around the kitchen and found John staring at her, he rolled his eyes and went back to eating his fruit-loops with a harsh look on his face. _"She forgave him again !" _He thought to himself as he tried hard to concentrate on his cereal. It was official Bobby and Rouge made up again. The next whole week they were inseparable and Bobby was in good mood for once in a long time, but still she couldn't get this weird feeling out of her heart, like what she was living was fake, and her and Bobby really weren't as people perceived them to be. Two weeks after she and Bobby had got back together, she was heading back to her dormitory when somebody grabbed her from behind, she laughed thinking that it was Bobby. "Bobby stop being such a jack ass and let me go !" she said with a smile on her face, when "Bobby" didn't answer she turned around to see John. Her heart stopped, she hadn't talked to him since the day she got back together with Bobby. "Hi Rouge" he said sheepishly. She looked at him and finally spoke "What are you doing here, it's almost 2:00 in the morning !" she said quietly. " I know you don't love Bobby, I can see it in your eyes, most of the time you don't even look at him, you might seem to some people as happy with him, but I know the real you and I know that your not happy." He said back to her. He took her hand in his and it took her a moment to notice that she didn't have her gloves on ! She pulled her hand away quickly. "You can't hurt me Rouge, the warmth of the fire that I can manipulate reflects your power." he said matter of factly. "I don't want to hurt you." She said like she always used to say to Bobby. "You won't" John whispered in her ear. He put his hand on her back and leaned into her, she didn't stop him, he placed his lips on hers. His lips felt warm not like Bobby's who always felt like palcing a piece of ice on your lip. No this felt different, like nothing Rouge had ever felt before, like placing a warm mug filled with tea on your lips . She didn't want to let go, and surprisingly it didn't hurt him. They stood there for a good full minute. Rouge couldn't do anything but look at him, with those beautiful brown eyes, he looked at her and smiled. "How can anyone not love you" he whispered. He hugged her tightly for another good minute, and the softly kissed her forehead again. Then he turned around and walked back to his dorm room. Rouge quickly walked into hers. "What just happened !" She said out loud to herself.

"I'd like to ask you the same question..."

Rouge turned around to find...

**HAHA guys I'll leave that last remark for you to ponder on, I promise that my next chapter will come sooner and will be longer, but hey it's getting steamy if I do say so myself...**

Until next Chapter !

Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummmm yeah this might seem weird that it's been like a year since I have written but I really do want to finish this story, so here goes. **

Rouge's heart skipped a beat, and her breath stopped short. It was cold in her room compared to the warmth that she had just left. A light turned on, and what she saw was Bobby's familiar icy blue eyes staring back at her.

"Wow babe, you sacred me." She laughed nervously, and studied Bobby for any looks of suspicion. He looked at her and then smiled. He walked up to where she was standing, and took a hold of her glove covered hands.

"You've had a late night I see" he said jokingly, but Rouge wasn't in the joking kind of mood, she was tired and confused, and really didn't want to spend time with Bobby.

"Yeah I did, I think I should go to bed now" she said monotonously. All of a sudden Bobby's hands gripped tighter to hers; almost hurting her.

"I didn't just; wait here for two fucking hours to deal with your bullshit Rouge!" Bobby said with frustration, not loosening the tight grip on her. Rouge looked at him in disbelief.

"It's two o' clock in the morning Bobby, I'm tried and I want to go sleep! Cant you understand that!" She said with a sense of strength in her voice, as it got louder. A noise coming from the bedroom she shared with her best friend Monique interrupted their argument. "Rouge what's all the yelling about!" Monique said sleepily.

"It's nothing Mon, me and Bobby were just saying goodnight." She said this as she glared at Bobby. Bobby let go of her hands reluctantly, gave her a peck on the cheek, and stormed out the door. Rouge stood there for a moment, and then climbed in bed with her jeans and jacket still on. She cried until she fell asleep, where she then found peace, by remembering the unique warmth of a first kiss.

Rouge woke up the next day, with puffy eyes and a headache. She sighed as she popped some Advil and washed her face with a cool wash cloth. Monique didn't say anything to her, the whole way to their first class, she felt that Rouge needed to deal with her boy problems in her own way, but she'd always be there for her in the end.

Through out the day Rouge went on as nothing bad or good had happened the night before, she was good at that after all. She and Bobby walked hand in hand as they approached their favorite lunch table. Rouge looked around frantically.

"Hun what are u looking for" Bobby asked, amused and happy, the darkness had faded from the night before. Rouge ignored his questioned, as she found what she was looking for….Pyro. He was with his usual group of rebellious friends, laughing and arm wrestling, and then his eyes met hers, and he stopped what he was doing, and smiled a knowing smile at her. What they both didn't know, is that Bobby was noticing the change in their chemistry….


End file.
